


Billdip Oneshots

by CrazyFanPerson121



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, M/M, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyFanPerson121/pseuds/CrazyFanPerson121
Summary: So basically I've been doing Billdip Oneshots over on my Wattpad and I wanted to share them with you guys on here too! If you see these one-shots on the Gravity Falls Amino as well that's because I've been sharing these on there too. I hope you enjoy reading!You can give me requests in the comments too!





	1. All MIne

**Author's Note:**

> This is for DreamBombx over on Wattpad who requested this.

*Dippers pov*

Ahhh feelings. Love. Hate. Jealousy. Love...

I already said that...

Love is both good and bad. It's the most dangerous emotion to ever exist.

I have a crush. I could go as far as saying I'm in love.

He is the most amazing intriguing person I have met in the past 18 years of my life. Trouble is, my friend has a crush on him as well. Which is where jealousy comes into play. She doesn't know that I love him so I know it's not her fault but part of me just hates her for it.

For 3 reasons:

1) I met him first.

2) He's mine.

3) I- I love him.

He's the best thing that ever happened to me. People could argue the worst thing because of the whole "Wanting to destroy the world thing" But he's changed. For the better. I know that from the bottom of my heart.

\----present day----

So today my friend asked me to set her up with Bill. I'm not that happy about it but I don't want to see her upset. So here we are setting up a movie in my living room with snacks for them both. She's expecting me to summon Bill here.

"What if he's busy Al?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck.

"He can't refuse the summoning, can he?" Alice retorted looking at me with an annoyed gaze.

"... No, h-he can't." I say looking away from her.

"Then go up there and summon his ass so I can have this surprise date thingy with him." I clenched my jaw as I turned away from her and walked upstairs to my room to summon Bill, reluctantly.

\-------

After I summoned him it took a couple of minutes for him to appear in my room.

He floated in his Dorito form for a couple of seconds before transforming into his human form.  
He looked...  
Stunning.

In his stupid yellow and black suit, with his stupid yellow and black hair and that stupid eyepatch he wears just to keep his demon side alive. He says he actually does have one eye even in his human form but you know what I say to that? One eye my ass. Does he hell only have-

"Pinetree!" I was snapped out of my gaze by Bill's voice. I looked at his face and he's smirking. Great. I must have been staring. "Like what ya see?" He said all flirtatious like. I hate it when he does that.

"Pft- you wish," I scoff. I could feel through the floor the vibrations of Alice's voice shouting if I had summoned Bill yet. I rolled my eyes and glared at the door.

"Wow Pinetree, if looks could kill that door would be so dead right now if it wasn't already." My eyes snapped towards him which made him put his hands up to defend himself. "I was just saying jeez. So who was that?" Bill said obviously referring to Alice.

"It was Alice," I say. "You met her the other week back."

"The girl that you were talking to in the shack? The one with brownish blue hair?" He said tilting his head.

"Yeah..." I say.

"Oh so are you both dating or something?" He said with no emotion in his voice.

"No!" I say quickly. 

"Then why is she here?" He said sound slightly offended.

"She's here because of you Bill. This is me setting her up on a date with you..."I look down at my feet awkwardly.

"And what makes you think I want to go on a date with her?" He said probably smirking at me as I shrugged. I heard footsteps come closer to me then I saw his feet in front of my own. He lifted my chin up so I was looking at him. "Answer the question Dipper," Bill said in a serious tone.

"She likes you and asked me to set you both up on a date," I answer watching his expression turn into a frown.

"And you didn't think to ask before trying to set me up on a date with someone that I could care less about?" He said raising an eyebrow. I just shook my head looking guiltily at him. "Pinetree you are unbelievably nice to people. Alice really? Out of everyone you choose her to set me up with?"He scoffed.

"Who would you of rather I set you up with then, Bill!?" I snapped. "Because I am really dying to know," I said through gritted teeth.

"Pinetree you absolute idiot." He said pulling me by the shirt while placing a peck on my lips. It was the longest second of my life. "I would rather go on a date than with anyone else." He whispered softly making a small smile appear on my lips. "It looks like I should let her down easy." He said cheekily after hearing her impatiently pace around in the kitchen.

"It both looks and sounds it yeah," I say chuckling. Bill disappeared from in front of me to where I am guessing is downstairs? I heard muffled talking. After a while everything was quiet. I heard the slam of a door. I looked out the window to see Alice storming out of the house. I know that I'm going to get an earful of ranting later on.

Bill then appeared by my side looking out of the window and he laughed. "Well, there goes our problem." I turned to him to see a grin on his face.

"I'm guessing you didn't let her down easily?" I say with a raised eyebrow.

"That I did not Pinetree that I did not." He said with a small smirk. He put his arm around me. "In all seriousness though. Dipper, will you be my boyfriend? "I looked back up at him to see he was looking back down at me I pecked his lips.

"Of course you stupid demon," I say with a smile.

"Hey! At least I'm your stupid demon!" He exclaimed.

"That you are." I nodded. "All mine."


	2. Headphones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Chan here! How are you all? Good? Bad? Meh? Yeah me too!
> 
> So I had writer's block for ages and I've been looking at prompts and this is what I've come up with for the Prompt: "You know you're singing to your headphones out loud, right?"
> 
> So from now on if I don't have a request I'm going to use prompts and hopefully, I'll be a lot more active in updating this book.
> 
> I will also be posting these on the Gravity Falls Amino and on Wattpad as well so if you see these on either one and think someone is taking credit for these they aren't it's me putting them on them for people who don't have AO3.
> 
> The song he is listening to is 'Dream Alone' by Natewantstobattle which is one of my favourite songs at the minute too. Heh XD. However it also kinda fits with this so if you want to listen to it while reading you can! However, you don't need to.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy!

Dipper was sat on his bed with his headphones in, playing one of his favourite songs, while he was reading. The brunette was 17 now and he had been coming back and forth from California to Gravity Falls. He had grown a lot taller than his 12-year-old self and his hair was a lot tamer but not by much. His face wasn't as chubby it was now a lot more structured and his jawline was one that most people would say that they could cut themselves on. He actually had muscles now and worked out in the forest to help when he stops some of the creatures in the forest from fighting with each other. He was the one to keep the peace and damn he was good at it. He is a lot wiser than he once was. He, however, wasn't smarter. You'll see what I mean in a minute.

Right now his family were out. His Grunkles were out fishing for some quality brother time. Mabel was out on a date with some dude that Dipper had already threatened to not hurt her. So, he had the Shack to himself and decided to spend his time reading and listening to music so the usual thing he did if he wasn't outside. 

So the not smarter than he was when he was 12 thing... he has a boyfriend. A demon boyfriend. Typically one would learn their lesson after defeating a demon. Not Dipper. Ford had already stated his very, very strong views on the couple. Everyone thought it was a mistake. That he'll get hurt. Dipper was in denial of this fact or statement depending on if you think it's true or not. I can say Mabel was one of the few that actually supported their relationship, being the supportive sister she is. 

However, what nobody knew was that the last thing Bill would do is hurt Dipper or anyone else again. Bill loves Dipper more than he thought he would ever love a human. Dipper loves Bill more than he thought he would love anyone ever.

~ 

Bill came back about two years ago. Dipper was at his statue talking about everything and nothing at the same time. He was mourning as he usually did. He was in bad shape, bags under his eyes, hair messy, stubble and sloppy clothes. He wasn't eating or sleeping at all. 

This particular day he had been singing his favourite song, the one he's listening to right now, but he was singing in a broken voice and quietly. After he had stopped he made a wish. A wish that would change everything forever.

"I wish... I wish you would just come back to me, Bill." His voice had been quiet and he thought no one had heard but little to his knowledge someone definitely heard. The stone cracked and Bill had come out just as he had wished.

It took Dipper awhile to trust Bill but eventually, he did. That trust eventually turned into a friendship and that friendship turned into something else entirely. Let's just say Mabel called it, as per usual.

~~~

Right now Dipper wasn't sure where Bill was exactly. He was around that much he knew. Bill could be stalking him right now in Dorito form in the closet for all Dipper knew. Bill usually lurked in the kitchen when the other members of the Pines family weren't in. If they were he would stay in Dippers room and demand food. So his best bet was assuming Bill was in the kitchen eating all of the food.

Dipper had flipped a page in his book,  
The Fault in Our Stars, he was only reading this because he had finished all of the books he owned and he wanted something new. He asked Mabel if she had something that he wouldn't typically read and this was what she had given him, and emotional roller coaster in ink. He's enjoying it so it's fine he'll just cry alone.

He didn't actually realise that this whole time he was singing softly to the song out loud instead of in his head like he thought. Singing wasn't necessarily Dippers area of expertise but he wasn't totally terrible at it.

"I know I said I wouldn't miss this but I'm officially addicted." Dipper hummed out loud as he turned yet another page. "But you can't deny when sparks start to fly. I'm not ready to drop you and I." This was the moment he felt a tap on his shoulder. The brunette looked up to see Bill staring down at him with a smirk on his face.

He moved his headphones off of his ears and cocked an eyebrow. "Last time I'm telling you. Learn how to use the oven by yourself. I'm not going to come and help every time." But the blond just kept staring at him with a smirk. "Bill seriously stop you're creeping me out. What do you want?" Dipper asked getting frustrated at the demons silence. Bill chuckled before actually speaking.

"You know you're singing to your headphones out loud, right?" Was all he asked before Dippers face went bright red and he hid his face in his book. Bill shook his head before he ruffled the brunette's hair and sat next to him. "It's cute when you sing our song and think I'm not listening," he chuckled slightly at the boy who groaned some cuss words into his book and elbowed him in the side. "I love you too," he laughed out as he grinned down at the brunette. Dipper rolled his eyes and sat up. 

"You're a douche," he huffed as he put the bookmark in his book and put it on the bedside table along with his headphones. "But you're my douche..." He trailed off shuffling near the wall so Bill, who had a massive grin on his face, could sit next to him. The blond sat down next to the brunette and put his arm casually around the other. "I love you," Dipper sighed in content as he moved closer to the other.

"I know... I love you too," Bill smiled putting his head on the others. "You don't have to be embarrassed for singing, you know? You've got a great voice," the blond said simply. This made another blush appear on the brunettes face. "I'm being serious." Even though he couldn't see the blush he knew it was there.

"Oh shush," Dipper mumbled closing his eyes not realising how tired he was until that moment. "I just want to sleep." The brunette said before the other smiled not speaking. 

Once Dipper was asleep Bill laid them both down so it was more comfortable for the pair. The brunette had his head resting on the other's chest while the blond stared at the ceiling before falling to sleep himself. Well, I say sleep it's more of a state where he can go into Dippers dreams when he's bored. So to everyone else that saw them would think they're both sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the crappy ending. I didn't really know how to end this but I hope you enjoyed anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> See you next time!


	3. Haircut

Today was going to be a good day- well that's what Dipper told himself that morning when he woke up. In fact today is a day he had dreaded ever since he had made the appointment. 

He was going to get a haircut. 

To a normal person it wouldn't have mattered all that much. To Dipper Pines it meant a great deal. His hair had grown a lot since he was 14, which was the last time he had had it cut. He was now 20 so his hair had a lot of time to grow wild and long. A normal person would dread to try to tame such a mane. 

Mabel had convinced him to get his haircut finally. Her words to him were "You'll be able to impress Bill." This of course got his attention. You see Bill was his almost boyfriend. They, for the past 2 years had been what Mabel, and everyone else, calls flirting with each other. Dipper had developed a crush on the blond even if he didn't actually want to admit he had feelings for a demon. Mabel, of course, saw through this and wanted to help Dipper actually fall in love. She knew that with a push he'll fall off of the imaginary cliff and hope that Bill will catch him at the bottom. 

Mabel seemed more excited about the haircut than Dipper was but this was because her 'get Dipper a boyfriend' scheme was on. She knew it would work. That Bill was already falling for Dipper. She could tell by the way they looked at each other and by the way they both acted. They were already in love but she had to be the one to tell them. Being as stubborn as they are. She hoped that after this slight appearance change that it would make Bill make the first move. 

Dipper was in his usual gear, a pair of jeans, tshirt and plaid shirt over the top. Mabel was already in the car, beeping the horn for Dipper to hurry up. Eventually, he came out ((A/N of the closet *wink wink*)), reluctantly, and slowly made his way to the car his sister was sat in. 

The car she was in was both of theirs. After they both got their drivers licences their Grunkles decided to buy them a, cheap/affordable, car to share. They don't usually fight over it because they have a system, Dipper came up with, that tells them who's turn it was to drive the car. This time it was Mabels turn. So the boy couldn't take them the long way to the the barbers and he knew his sister would try to get them there in a hurry because of her excitement. He just hoped they didn't crash and kill them both- scratch that he did hope they would crash and kill them both. At least that way he wouldn't have to get his haircut.

The male sat in the passenger seat before shutting the door behind him. He put his seatbelt on before huffing at the other, who was sat there grinning at him.

"Are you ready to get your haircut, bro-bro?" Mabel asked with a laugh at the sour look on her brothers face. "Oh don't be a sour lemon! It's going to be fine." She reassured before starting the engine. "Remember, this is for both your good and the good of progressing your relationship with Bill." She said in a sing-song voice. Dipper rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut. He couldn't be bothered arguing with her. He knew she was right and honestly, he just wanted to get this over and done with as fast as possible. So he just looked out the window sulking.

He watched out the window as the car started moving, the trees passing and the Shack disappearing in the wing mirror. He huffed again before folding his arms over his chest.

~~~~~~

An hour had past and the haircut was over and done with. They- Dipper had paid and now both of them sat in the car, in silence. Awkward silence... this was strange for both of them. Mabel, however, decided to speak first.

"Soooo.." Mabel trailed off while fidgeting in her seat, she was impressed the barber was actually able to make his hair look good, "I'm going to identify the elephant in the room, or car in this case, your hair looks Amazing with a capital 'A'." Indeed it did. It was just a simple short back and sides but it was a good look on him. His usual hair style, that's if you could of even called that a hairstyle, long gone and not missed. 

Dipper smiled at the other, it was small but sincere. He didn't really know what exactly to say about it so he kept quiet and just let his facial expressions do the talking. 

"Bill is going to love it~" Mabel said, elbowing him in his side a little too hard before pulling out of the car park to get them home to the Mystery Shack and Bill. 

~~~~~

They pulled up and Dipper could immediately spot the back of the blonds head outside of the front door, discussing something with his Grunkle Ford. He sunk down in his chair, blush creeping onto his face. Mabel let out a snort before smiling at him.

"Trust me, Dipper, he's going to love it so just relax, yeah?" She reassured before getting out of her side to go around the car to the passenger seat. She opened the door and dragged Dipper out after checking his seat belt was off. Mabel looked to where Bill and Ford were, they had heard the door slam shut and were now looking at them both. 

Bills mouth was agape and his eyes were trained on the 20 year old male that seemed to be getting closer to him and that seemed to be opening his mouth to speak- he's speaking to you Bill stop getting lost in his eyes!

"Hm- what did you say Pinetree?" He asked shaking his head out of daydream mode- which was harder with Dipper physically there with him. 

"I- um said- Hey Bill, how's it going?" The brunette repeated himself not noticing that Mabel had went into the Shack, dragging their Grunkle Ford with her. 

"Oh- everything's going marvellously!" He laughed out slightly before identifying the elephant in the outside- just as Mabel had in the car. "I see you got your hair cut, Pinetree. It- you look good." He complimented, a slight blush creeping to his face to say hello. "One would say 'handsome'~" He smirked as he saw a blush creeping onto Dippers face to also come join the blushing party.

"Oh- um well- I- thank you?" The brunette stuttered out, scratching the back of his neck nervously. It seemed that his blush just started to grow at the way Bill was looking at him. "Mab- I- yeah I thought I needed to get my hair cut because I was starting to look   
Robbie- and no one wants that..." He trailed off with a chuckle. The dream demon just studied him with a shit eating grin on his face. "What? Why are you looking at me like for?" The question was met by more silence and more grinning. "I'm not dealing with this today." The brunette said with a roll of his eyes before turning to walk inside. He, however, was stopped by a hand gripping his wrist. He turned to look at Bill with a puzzled look before Bills eyes seemed to be closed and very close to his own along with the rest of his face. Next thing he knows is that there is a pair of lips pressed to his own... shit. It was happening. Dipper, the antisocial gay guy was kissing the person he had been in love with for 2 years. 

Once their faces had parted Bill looked at Dipper with a bigger grin than before. "You, Pinetree, have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He laughed out. The brunette was speechless, he honestly didn't know how to respond to this. "Earth to Pinetree. Are you still with us?" With that Dipper nodded, a blush furiously appearing on his face. "Good because I was going to ask, will you be my meatsack boyfriend?" The brunette raised an eyebrow at the term "meatsack" before grinning. 

"Yes." This time it was Bills turn to be speechless. This soon turned into a grin. 

"Good!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy ending- I didn't know how to end it so you have to deal with it heh.


	4. Move Over You Douche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tired when writing this so enjoy?

Ah yes, 3am, what a great time to wake up on a morning. How you ask? Well Dipper was finding the position on the bed he was in uncomfortable. He could have sworn he had more room on this bed than he currently had. He tried to move backwards but was stopped by a force. Wait, what? What could possibly be stopping him from moving backwards? Then it hit him. He was currently in the bed with his boyfriend, Bill. He's done this before, where he took up all of the room in the bed because he was bored and couldn't fall asleep. 

Dipper opened one of his eyes to look at the clock on his bed side table. Exactly 3am like I said, great time to wake up. The brunette remembered that the other was awake last time he had pulled this trick so he must have been awake now. 

"Bill. Move. Over. Now." The words came out mumbled and not really threatening but Bill would be able to understand the words never the less. He felt a slight 'huff' come out of the blonde. 'Gotcha' is the phrase that came to his mind. This 'huff' was evidence enough to say he was awake and not asleep. "Bill I swear stop being a jerk and move over." This time Dipper pushed back against the blond to try to make him move over. This didn't work but he got a chuckle out of the other. 

Finally, after moments of trying to push Bill, something happened. He felt the blonds arms snake around him, even though he was on his side so it must have been hard to push his arm in between the brunette and the mattress. Then he was pulled on to his chest so that both he and Bill were staring at the ceiling. 

"Seriously? This is your way of moving over." The brunette groaned before turning in his spot so that he could look down at the blond. Dipper yawned before putting his head on his chest. "You're lucky your comfy, you douche." He chuckled out before closing his eyes again. 

"Goodnight, Pinetree." Bill whispered before the brunette felt his lips press his hair. This was the last thing he remembered before he was deep in a sleep state.


End file.
